


Dark of the Moon

by Meimi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu and Ryo have been friends for a long time, but Osamu's not content to let it stay that way anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark of the Moon

The night air was warm, though there were still the occasional cold breezes that indicated winter had just recently lost its grip. They rustled the nearby cherry trees whose brilliant blooms were hidden in the dark. It was quiet here, where they lay on the spring grass. The stars glittered high above in the clear night sky. The moon, only a sliver of white now as it orbited towards the sun, hung above them in silent vigil.

Ryo was confused. This wasn't exactly a new state of being for him, it just happened more regularly when he was around the boy laying next to him. Tonight was no different. Instead of calling him over to go see the blooming cherry trees as was the norm in spring, Osamu had instead suggested they do a little star watching tonight. He didn't think this was a bad thing. True, it was odd, but Osamu never seemed to do what he expected of him.

So, Ryo had gone along with the plan. He really liked spending time with Osamu and at least they weren't fighting like they had been recently. But, even he couldn't shake the fact that Osamu was too quiet for comfort. Was something wrong? Did _he_ do something wrong?

Tilting his head to the side, Ryo looked cautiously over at his best friend. Osamu lay sprawled out beside him, his arms wrapped behind his head as a pillow. His eyes were half closed in thought as he stared through his glasses up at the stars above. The corners of his lips were turned down in an almost frown, looking as if he were thinking about something he really didn't want to. Now that Ryo thought about it, Osamu had had that look on his face a lot lately.

While Osamu could be real moody at times, this seemed a little bit different. It was kinda like he was depressed or something. But why? It couldn't possibly be about all their fights lately, could it? He really didn't want to get into it with Osamu, but the digivice really belonged to Ken and the boy should be allowed back into the Digital World. It was where he was meant to be, but Osamu heatedly disagreed with him on every single point.

Why couldn't Osamu see that Ken had more opportunities in the Digital World than their parents would ever give him here in the real world? Osamu's over-protective streak was just hindering Ken's freedom even more. Osamu was a genius. Why couldn't he see something so simple?

"Ryo?"

The question halted any further internal debate on that particular bone of contention. Focusing his attention back on his friend, Ryo hesitantly responded, "Yeah?"

Osamu's eyes were closed now, his breathing silent and deep as if he wished time to stop passing if just for a moment. A few seconds passed before he finally asked, "Do you ever dream about the future?"

"Huh?" Ryo blinked as he was once again totally confused by Osamu. What did he mean by that? The future, so to speak, was pretty cut and dried for both of them, at least for the next few years anyway. It would be school, school, school and even more school. The only difference between them really would be the fact that Ryo could escape to the Digital World every once in awhile, something that Osamu couldn't do. None of that gave him even the slightest clue as to what Osamu was asking about now though. In an attempt to fish for more information, Ryo sighed and blurted out, "What do you mean?"

"Ever get the feeling you were running out of time?" Osamu asked wistfully as he opened his eyes again, searching for something in the heavens that he just couldn't seem to find.

"Oh," Ryo brightened, thinking he had finally gotten it. Turning his head to gaze back up at the stars too, he answered cockily, "It's like that every time break's about to end. Who wants to go back to school anyway?"

"That's not what I meant," Osamu said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile though at Ryo's ever present obliviousness. It was just like him to think in the absolute here and now. "Nevermind."

Ryo frowned at that. Something was up, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. It had to be why Osamu was so moody lately. But what was it? Giving that particular train of thought up for later speculation, Ryo's frown deepened when his mind turned to a more immediate concern. Sighing again, he stated blandly, "Speaking of which, mom wants me to come home tomorrow for the week."

"Oh," was Osamu's only reply to that. But, the clear disappointment in his voice was more than enough to shock Ryo. Osamu showing emotion because of the fact that Ryo wouldn't be around for a week? What in the world was going on with him?

Sitting up with blades of grass stuck here and there on the back of his jacket, Ryo looked down at his friend worriedly. Osamu was just not acting normal tonight. "I'll be back at the end of the week," he offered as some sort of reassurance.

"Ah," Osamu grunted noncommittally. He stretched before sitting up as well. Smirking, he reached over and started brushing the grass off of Ryo's back as he asked, "Why don't you come over tomorrow before you leave? Mom and Dad will be gone. They're taking Ken with them too, unfortunately. Some excuse about me needing time alone to study."

"Are you sure I won't be disturbing you?" Ryo asked self consciously. Studying was important after all, if incredibly boring, and he really didn't want to get in the way.

"Yes, I'm sure," Osamu said as he climbed to his feet. He really didn't need the time alone and it did get lonely. At least this way he'd have company and he'd be able to forget... things, for awhile.

"Okay then, I'll be sure to drop by," Ryo grinned cheerfully as he took the hand Osamu offered to help him up. Maybe a short little visit would cheer his friend up some. It was worth a try.

\--

It was late morning of the next day by the time Ryo found himself outside of the Ichijouji's apartment. He was feeling a little flustered. Sure, he had gone out alone a lot of times with Osamu, but neither had been at each other's home _alone_ with each other before. Well, he'd survive one way or another and maybe he'd be able to cheer Osamu up in the process. Nodding decisively to himself, Ryo reached forward to ring the doorbell, only to have the door open before he had the chance.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here," Osamu murmured with a knowing smirk. Stepping back and to the side, he gestured for Ryo to enter. He blinked in curiosity when his friend hesitated, "What's the matter?"

"Er, nothing," Ryo said, giving Osamu a quick glance as he hastily stepped inside. Something was really off and he didn't have a clue as to what it was, but it was making him feel incredibly self conscious. Then again, when did he not feel self conscious around Osamu? He always tried not to do anything that might offend him, but somehow or another he ended up offending him most of the time anyway. And right now the silence was getting a bit uncomfortable. Say something. Say something... anything. What? Oh right, last night's conversation. Shrugging out of his jacket, Ryo asked flippantly, "Dream about the future again?"

"Something like that," Osamu whispered, his eyes growing cloudy. Frowning at his own thoughts, he gazed at the floor and slowly closed the door.

Ryo froze halfway through hooking his jacket up on the coat rack. Oh great, what did he say now? Sighing, he struggled out of his tennis shoes and wracked his brain trying to figure out what it was he'd done this time. Unfortunately, he came up with a total blank as tended to be the usual with Osamu. Oh well, maybe if he just acted normal things would fix themselves. Plastering a fake smile on, Ryo stepped into a pair of guest slippers and asked, "So what's up?"

"Absolutely nothing," Osamu answered easily. It was true. He was bored out of his mind and he certainly didn't appreciate being left alone. He had always hoped that his parents would learn one day that he didn't need their meddling to do well. It was a helpless wish at this point though, maybe they'd figure it out with Ken. No, probably not anytime soon. Shrugging to himself, he started down the hallway. "I'm glad you finally showed up. I was starting to think you had skipped out on me."

"Eheh. Well, grandma was getting a little clingy so I had some difficulty prying myself away," Ryo laughed weakly as he followed after Osamu. Really, he'd be back in a week, so why all the fuss? Besides, he ended up spending more time with her thanks to school anyway. He just could not understand people at all.

"She'll miss you," Osamu said absently as he walked into the room he shared with Ken. He wondered briefly if it would ever be like that for him. If someday someone would miss him even before he was gone. It was a silly train of thought. He smiled wryly at a few toys of Ken's that had been left off to the side, "And she's not the only one either."

"Oh yeah," Ryo said mournfully as he followed Osamu's gaze. "I'm sorry I missed Ken, but there's not much to be done about it. I guess I'll just see him next time we go to the..." he trailed off, realizing his flub too late. He winced as he looked up and saw Osamu glaring coldly at him. Great, just great. It figured, he always managed to stick his foot in his mouth at every opportunity.

"Try again," Osamu stated flatly as he continued to glare at Ryo, "Ken isn't going back to the Digital World. Ever."

"Oh come on, Osamu," Ryo tried, gesturing helplessly at thin air. Why did they always end up having this same argument all the time? Why was it so hard for Osamu to concede the fact that Ken probably had a better time of things in the Digital World than back here in the real world? "Don't you think this has gone on long enough? Ken likes it there. It's the most fun he's ever had!"

"Fun?" Osamu's eyes narrowed at that particular part of the argument. Why did it always have to come back to this? "Ryo, it's dangerous there, even you know that. Ken's just a little boy. He's an easy target and he can't call for help in that Digital World of yours."

"I'm always with him," Ryo explained in an attempt to placate Osamu before the argument managed to get even worse. Reaching up, he ran his fingers through his brown hair nervously. "So what's there to worry about?"

"You can't always be watching over him," Osamu responded, waving his hand as if to brush off that particular point. Ryo didn't seem to be able to fathom the fact that he wouldn't always be able to follow through with his own choices.

Ryo bristled at Osamu's words. He couldn't possible be implying... They couldn't possibly know each other that little. "I'd never abandon Ken. You know that!" He had to.

"Not intentionally," Osamu muttered as he looked away. Oh, he knew Ryo would _try_ , but trying didn't always ensure success. Ken was too important to place in the hands of luck, even if Ryo said he'd be there. There were just too many variables.

"You think I _would_ , don't you?" Ryo asked in disbelief as his insides froze from the knowledge that his best friend didn't trust him enough with his little brother. Shaking his head as a surge of anger replaced the disbelief, he turned around ready to leave and growled, "I don't have to take this."

"Ryo. Wait," Osamu said quietly, barely loud enough to be heard. His shoulders slumped in defeat at the fact that they had managed to get to this point so quickly. "Don't leave," he said louder as he walked over to Ryo who was already at the door.

"Why not? I think we've said enough. Don't you?" Ryo asked bitterly as he looked back. He frowned, his anger fizzling out at the utterly depressed look on Osamu's face.

"I didn't ask you over here to get into another argument," Osamu explained in one of his superior tones as he brushed his ever present depression aside for the moment.

"Oh really, then what was it?" Ryo asked cautiously as he turned around and crossed his arms. He could stay long enough to find out what it was. He just hoped he didn't regret it, especially since Osamu was acting so weird all of a sudden.

"Oh, I don't know," Osamu smirked dangerously as he stepped closer. Reaching up with his left hand, he grasped the back of Ryo's head and jerked the surprised boy down to his level. "Maybe it was this?" he chuckled fiendishly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ryo's.

Ryo's eyes widened in complete shock at the first touch. This wasn't happening... yes, it was. No way. Sighing in pleasure as the kiss became a bit more demanding, Ryo closed his eyes and slid his arms around Osamu's back, drawing the shorter boy closer in the process. Osamu's lips were so soft. He'd never admit to the fact that he'd harbored some fantasies along these lines, even though he had. But Ryo had _never_ thought he'd actually end up doing something of the sort.

Osamu parted his lips slightly, delving within Ryo's mouth with his tongue when his friend took the cue. He resisted the urge to laugh at the taste of cinnamon that clung to the bottom of Ryo's tongue. No wonder he was so late, he must have dropped by the sweets shop on the way over. Surrendering himself to the sensations he had been craving for some time now, he let his left hand drop from Ryo's hair and to the nape of his neck while he wrapped his right arm behind Ryo's back. He had wanted to touch Ryo like this, and now that he was he certainly didn't want to stop.

Shivering as Osamu started to stroke his neck, Ryo could easily have said he was in heaven. Of course, there was no way he was stopping this kiss just to say something so inane. Osamu was demanding, forcing him quickly into a dance with both of their tongues, but he sure as hell didn't mind. In fact, he was really starting to enjoy the feel of Osamu pressed up against him so tightly when his mind started registering the fact that one of Osamu's hands was venturing a lot lower than he was comfortable with.

Osamu was just getting into the rhythm of stroking Ryo's butt along with his tongue when Ryo yanked away from him, putting a good bit of distance between them. Though, he was closer to the bed now. Tilting his head to the side and quirking an eyebrow, Osamu asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Oh," Ryo laughed breathlessly, hoping that Osamu wasn't going to get pissed off at him again, "I don't know. Don't you think we're going a little fast?"

Osamu smiled then, looking like a hungry predator who had already caught its unsuspecting prey. It was the type of look that made most anybody start sweating and wondering what he was going to do to them. Turning slightly, he pushed the door to and twisted the lock. Ryo wouldn't be able to run quite so easily if he had to unlock the bedroom door on the way out. Reaching up as he turned back, Osamu slowly pulled his glasses off and murmured huskily, "There's no time like the present."

Biting his lip, Ryo couldn't help but take an involuntary step back. His cheeks were hot and flushed both from what they had just been doing and what Osamu was hinting at now. He liked Osamu a lot, but he wasn't sure he was ready for _that_. Assuming that was what Osamu _was_ hinting at. Maybe he just wanted to kiss and cuddle. That would be nice and at least he wouldn't feel like running far away and hiding in a deep hole where no one would be able to find him. Well, he hoped not anyway.

Shaking his head at what could almost be described as virginal shyness on Ryo's part, Osamu walked over to his desk and gently placed his glasses down on the wooden surface. Perhaps another tactic would work better. Crossing his arms, he turned around and innocently asked, "Don't you like me?"

Ryo just blinked blankly, utterly stupefied from that. What kind of question was that?! "Well... of... of course I do," he stuttered when he managed to find his voice again.

Osamu practically lit up at that admission. He had expected it, but hearing it was something altogether different. It was a really, really nice feeling, though the butterflies in his stomach were starting to get annoying. Smiling pleasantly, he started walking towards Ryo as he said, "That's good, because I like you too."

Ryo couldn't decide what to do, turn to stone or melt into a gooey puddle. Osamu had just said he liked him! He felt like giggling. But, why? His elation cooled and fizzled out as he tried to figure out what was going on. Why had Osamu arranged all of this? He had no doubt that Osamu had had this planned out beforehand, he just wasn't the type to do something spur of the moment. But, what was different about now than any other time?

Seeing that his distraction had worked, Osamu moved in for the kill. "Now then, where were we?" he asked playfully as he stretched his arms out, more than ready to start right back where they had left off. He scowled when Ryo grabbed his wrists, stopping him again from getting what he wanted. "What is it now?"

"What is up with you?" Ryo asked, "You're not this impulsive. What's going on?" He wanted to know. It just didn't make sense. What was making Osamu act so out of character? He frowned at the shadows that rose in his friend's eyes at his question. What was wrong?

Sighing sadly, Osamu effortlessly slipped out of Ryo's grasp. Ryo would never hold him tight enough to imprison him for fear of hurting him. So delicate, he actually liked it too. Though, he wasn't breakable... well, not where Ryo was concerned. "I'm running out of time," he explained helplessly as he stepped within the circle of Ryo's arms.

"I'll be back next we-" Ryo managed before Osamu's lips sought out his own again, silencing him instantly. Something was really bothering Osamu and he wanted to help, but he liked this far too much and maybe this would help some. He could hope. Giving in, he wrapped his arms around Osamu, holding him close, and melted into the kiss.

It was different this time. There was a desperate edge to it that triggered something deep within Ryo. He didn't know what was wrong, but it had to be something serious and he couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to do whatever he could to comfort Osamu. He didn't want any of his friends to be sad, most especially not someone who meant more to him than he was willing guess on.

This time around, Ryo didn't jerk away when Osamu's hand ventured down off of his back. He shivered as Osamu caressed his butt through his jeans. It felt really... good now that he was ignoring his duck and run reaction. In fact, he could really get to like this.

He could be forgiven the fact that he wasn't really expecting Osamu to grind their groins together right after the butt grab. And he couldn't be held responsible for the fact that he lost his footing because of it and fell backwards, dragging Osamu with him. At least he acted as a cushion for Osamu when they landed on the floor.

"Ow," Ryo groaned as he lay there. Why did this always happen to him? Osamu lay sprawled out over him. He wasn't heavy really, and at least he had managed to get his hands out of the way so Ryo wouldn't land on them. Ryo blushed a bright red as he realized the strategic placement of Osamu's pelvis, right on top of his.

"Ryo," Osamu muttered as he raised his head up off of his friend's chest, "You're really cute when you're shy, but this is a bit ridiculous. Don't you think?" He was hard pressed not to laugh outright at the 'meep' look Ryo was giving him.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," Ryo whined pathetically. He'd really like to know what god decided to curse him when he was born so he could give them a piece of his mind. Osamu was right, it really was ridiculous. Then, Osamu decided to continue with what he had been doing prior to their fall and all thoughts in Ryo's head took a detour off of a conveniently placed proverbial cliff.

"You like that don't you?" Osamu asked conversationally as he carefully rubbed against Ryo. He was starting to get hard, but he didn't want to go too fast. This was something to be savored after all. He smiled seductively down at Ryo as he thought about just what he wanted to do now. But first thing's first, he'd have to get Ryo's pants off before doing that.

"Uhm," Ryo gulped convulsively as Osamu sat up and started to unbuckle the belt of his pants. Okay, he _knew_ what was going on, but he'd never done it before. And well, he didn't want to screw up... Damn, how did he manage to get himself into these things?

"Take off your shirt," Osamu commanded as he worked on unzipping and pulling off Ryo's beige pants. He had to admit, he liked seeing Ryo in these a bit better than those other pants of his with all the pockets. The pockets made them too baggy for a good view. This pair were tighter and left less to the imagination. He smirked as he yanked them the rest of the way off, leaving only Ryo's white socks and underwear. He'd leave the socks, they were kinda cute, but the underwear had to go. Just as he was about to do so, he hesitated and looked up at Ryo who had stopped halfway through unbuttoning his blue shirt. "What?"

"What about you?" Ryo asked curiously as he sat up. He watched Osamu think about this for a moment as he finished with the buttons on his shirt. He was about naked, it was only fair that Osamu strip too. Not that he was really, really eager to see Osamu naked. No, certainly not that.

Osamu tossed that question around in his mind for a moment or two until an interesting idea emerged. Yes, that would be fun. Smirking ever so slightly, he suggested, "Why don't you do it?"

"Uh," Ryo blinked in confusion. Did he hear that right? "Let me see if I understand you correctly. You want me to take your clothes off for you?" he asked, mystified when Osamu nodded cheerfully in response. Okay... he could do this. Maybe.

Osamu waited patiently as Ryo pulled off his shirt before reaching over to the hems of his own gray sweatshirt and the t-shirt he usually wore beneath it. He couldn't resist shivering as Ryo's knuckles brushed up against the skin of his stomach. He wanted Ryo to touch him more, but he really liked the idea of Ryo taking _his_ clothes off before they were about to do some interesting things. Raising his arms, he got another idea as Ryo pulled his shirts over his head. Now, that would be even more fun.

Ryo felt his mouth go dry as Osamu grabbed his wrists, bringing Ryo's hands up his lips and kissing the fingertips gently. Then, Osamu gazed directly into Ryo's blue eyes as he lowered their hands to his sweatpants and slid them down under the band of elastic and back onto his buttocks. Releasing his friend's hands at last, Osamu reached forward and drew a flabbergasted Ryo closer to him as he murmured, "Go ahead. I like it when you touch me."

Ryo fingers twitched while the rest of him remained rigid. Oh boy, what was he supposed to do now? He just _knew_ he was going to mess something up and Osamu would kick him out and never want to see him again. That's how he always saw it which was why he had never tried anything. It was better to just look and be safe than try more and get left behind in the dust, alone.

Osamu mentally shrugged to himself when he realized Ryo was going to need a little bit more encouragement than that. Tilting his head down, he slowly trailed the tip of his tongue along the outer edge of Ryo's right ear. He was mildly pleased with the shiver that telegraphed along Ryo's muscles from this. When he had finished his circuit he gently blew in his friend's ear and was rewarded by Ryo convulsively grabbing his butt. Now that was much, much better.

Ryo couldn't stop shivering as Osamu continued to lick on his ear. His cheeks were hot from what had to be an amazing blush but that wasn't the only part of him that was getting hot. Osamu seemed to know exactly what to do to make him more than a little hot and bothered. Maybe all that surfing through gay porn sites on the web really did pay off.

Tilting his head down even further, Osamu began to suck on the soft skin of Ryo's neck as he carefully raked his fingernails down Ryo's back. He stopped when his fingers brushed up against the band of his friend's underwear. Figuring it was about time to start on other things, he wrapped his fingers around the elastic and pulled down. "I think we can get rid of these now, don't you?" he asked jokingly.

Ryo leaned back, his eyes narrowing slightly. Slipping his hands out of Osamu's pants, he half-heartedly accused, "You're teasing me."

"Yes, I'm teasing you," Osamu admitted in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "It's called foreplay." Grousing to himself under his breath, Osamu let go of Ryo's underwear and proceeded to yank off his own underwear along with his sweatpants. While Ryo was frozen staring at his new nakedness, he pounced.

"Oof," Ryo exhaled as he landed roughly on the floor for the second time today. This time though, it wasn't an accident. He glared up stonily at Osamu who was holding his arms down on the floor by his wrists. It figured, Osamu was just playing with him after all. "Why are you doing this?" he asked harshly, expecting the usual sarcastic reply.

"Because I want to," Osamu answered first off. Then, he leaned down until he was nose to nose with Ryo and continued, "Because I like you more than a lot. Because I've been having fantasies about you for the past few months. And because right now I really want to screw your brains out. Is there a problem with that?"

"Um no," Ryo muttered weakly as his brain short circuited over too much information that it didn't think he could handle. 'I like you. More than a lot. I like you. More than a lot.' repeated itself in an infinite loop in his mind's eye. That had been... really unexpected.

Smiling cheerfully at Ryo's incredible distraction at his admission, Osamu released his friend's wrists and returned his attention to more nether concerns. Getting Ryo's underwear off proved to be rather easy as all of Ryo's muscles were basically numb from his brain's lack of control. Well, almost all of them anyway.

Osamu couldn't help but feel some clinical detachment as he stared down at the first erect penis he had seen in person other than his own. He had seen more than few pictures of them online, both on display and in action. And, he had certainly seen enough of his own of late to be quite accustomed to it. Those fantasies that he'd been having about his best friend the past few months tended to leave behind nice physical reminders that he had to get rid of. To him, Ryo seemed to be of a nice size, not too big or too small. In fact, now that he though about it, it was the perfect size for what he had in mind anyway.

Ryo's brain had finally stopped its perpetual loop when his nerve endings decided to inform him that something was touching him in a place that really shouldn't be touched by anything but underwear or his trusty friend: the hand. Ryo really didn't have much time to ponder this inconsistency with reality when his brain emptied of everything except the sensations he was feeling as he realized that what was touching him felt a lot like a tongue and oh, that did feel _nice_.

Craning his head up so he could figure out what was going on, Ryo managed to time it just right to get a perfect view of the head of his erection disappearing into Osamu's mouth. Whoa! He barely felt it when his head hit the floor again, his attention was centered completely on what Osamu was doing to him. It was kinda icky, but dear god it felt heavenly.

Osamu supposed it didn't taste all that different than if he had licked his own skin. It was kind of salty from some sweat, but not too bad. He didn't risk deep throating though, he really didn't want to scare off Ryo by accidentally choking himself if it didn't work right. But a little blowing and a lot of licking seemed to be doing wonders already. He couldn't deny that he _really_ liked the fact that he was making Ryo squirm.

Ryo was practically gasping for breath now. He wanted to jump up, run around, anything to get rid of this feeling of excitement, frustration, whatever, that seemed to just grow at everything Osamu did. But, he didn't want to ever stop Osamu from doing what he _was_ doing. It felt too good. Man, this was so impossibly better than the hand that it didn't even compare. He was grasping at the carpet, curling his toes up and stretching out muscles that kept tensing up in his need for what he knew was supposed to happen. And, it would be very soon if he was any judge of his own body's reaction.

Feeling the tension that was spreading within Ryo, Osamu sped up his licking a little bit. Controlling Ryo like this was really fun, not to mention the fact that he just enjoyed being with Ryo. Damn him for waiting so long to actually do something. Oh well, at least he was doing it now.

Ryo gritted his teeth as his body finally decided that it liked this way too much and hey, let's have an orgasm now to top it off. Everything froze for the space of a few seconds and yes, those nerve endings sparking from pure pleasure sorta did resemble fireworks. What do you know, all those perverted fangirls writing those gay stories online really were right after all.

Osamu hummed to himself in thought as he released Ryo's shrinking erection and sat up. Well, it wasn't too bad of a taste, kind of salty, watery. It was certainly an acquired taste, but not bad, not bad at all. Reaching up, he rubbed his chin absently as he looked back down at Ryo with hooded eyes. That had been pleasant, but now it was time for other things.

Ryo simply lay there with his eyes closed and savored the dwindling sensations coursing through his body. He was firmly entrenching himself into the afterglow when he felt Osamu crawling up over his body. This was nice, he could enjoy this and cuddle too. It was just perfect and " _Yeowch!_ "

Osamu grinned impishly as he looked up from where he had bitten Ryo on the neck. "Now now, no falling asleep on me," he said in a singsong as Ryo stared up at him in surprise, "We're not finished yet."

"Oh," Ryo muttered in slight disappointment. Then, his mind went _there_ to what was left to do and most of his blood decided his cheeks would be a nice place to visit next. Oh dear, he didn't know if he could do this. Real sex was something altogether different. Why couldn't they just cuddle and stuff? That was safe.

Osamu smiled down at Ryo as he ran his fingertips lightly along his friend's jaw. Ryo really was awfully cute when he blushed like that. But, he needed to prepare for the next step, both in fetching his hand lotion off the desk and getting Ryo to rise to the occasion again. It would probably be best to do the latter first so Ryo wouldn't really want to run when he has to go get the lotion.

Ryo gulped as Osamu's fingers brushed over his neck and down across his chest to his left nipple. Osamu really was awfully determined about this. He was doomed. He closed his eyes again as Osamu gently ran his fingers over the sensitive nub of flesh, teasing it and slowly sending those familiar feelings of arousal through Ryo's blood again. They weren't very strong yet, but he had no doubt that Osamu would keep on until they were.

Dipping his head down, Osamu licked Ryo's right nipple experimentally as he continued to tease the other one with his fingers. He smirked as Ryo squirmed slightly from this. This shouldn't take too long if Ryo's reactions were any indication.

How did he get into these things? He had just come over for a quick visit with his best friend before heading home for the week. Then, this. Ryo hissed as Osamu's hand trailed down across his stomach and even lower. Osamu didn't seem to be wasting any time either.

Osamu chuckled deep in his throat as he caressed Ryo's penis. It was already starting to get back into shape for what he wanted. Ryo might not be all that eager about sex, but his body definitely had other things in mind. Slowly, Osamu traced his way up to Ryo's neck with his tongue and then nibbled lightly on his chin. He brushed his fingers up to Ryo's navel at the same time, feeling that Ryo didn't need much more help getting an erection now.

Ryo whimpered as Osamu's fingers traced feather light designs over his belly. He liked this, a lot, but it was also frustrating as hell. Osamu had said he liked him and that was why he was doing this. But could he really believe that? And did he even care at this point? It was confusing.

Osamu gave Ryo a quick kiss on the lips before sitting up. Smiling at the nice little wanton picture that Ryo was making of himself, he murmured, "Wait right there." Then, Osamu swiftly climbed to his feet and trotted over to his desk. Now the fun really starts, he thought as he palmed the small bottle of hand lotion he kept next to the computer monitor.

Turning around, Osamu frowned at what he saw. Ryo still lay there, but with one knee up and his fingers crossed over his chest. That, wasn't what was disturbing though. It was the really odd look of confusion on Ryo's face. He almost looked like a little lost puppy, even if that analogy seemed kind of off in these circumstances.

Sighing, Osamu stood in as provocative pose as he could manage at this point and called out, "Ryo? Ryo, look at me."

"Um," Ryo mumbled as he transferred his gaze from where he had been staring at the ceiling to Osamu. He couldn't help but flush slightly at the really nice view. "Yeah?" he asked carefully.

"Do you like looking at me like this?" Osamu asked semi-seriously. He knew he was going to get some kind of okay response out of Ryo, but he did want to hear it too. Ryo never praised him for his genius or any of that other crap his parents and their idiot friends did, so he could trust Ryo to be truthful at the very least. Besides, he wanted Ryo to like him as much as he liked Ryo, even if it was kind of selfish on his part.

"Uh... I guess..." Ryo answered hesitantly as he wondered where in the world this was heading. Why did Osamu have to be so confusing?

"Good," Osamu said as he walked back over to Ryo and kneeled down next to his hips. "I like it too. I like being with you. I wish we could be together more often. But, this is all I can manage now." Reaching out, he placed his right hand on top of Ryo's and asked, "Don't you want to be with me too?"

Ryo wrapped his fingers around Osamu's and frowned thoughtfully. Osamu really seemed to be trying to say more than he obviously could manage. Idiot that he was though, he just couldn't figure out what it was. Closing his eyes finally as he came to a decision, Ryo simply answered, "Of course I do." Maybe he could do this after all.

"There's nothing to stop us then," Osamu announced cheerfully as he flipped the top off the lotion and got down to business. Squeezing Ryo's fingers, he let go, scooted back some and moved Ryo's right leg out of the way. He shifted over to where he was more or less situated between Ryo's legs and squirted out a decent amount of the lotion.

Ryo's breath hitched in his throat as he felt one of Osamu's fingers touching him down _there_. He wasn't too sure about this again. The touch was cold thanks to the lotion. It just, well, felt weird as Osamu slowly rubbed his fingers over the puckered skin. He would have almost called it a caress if it hadn't been located down there.

Osamu watched Ryo like a hawk as he finally pressed his index finger within. Ryo jerked a little in surprised at the intrusion, but thankfully, not away from him. That was good, Ryo was unsure about what was going on but he wasn't afraid of him. The anal muscles contracted tightly around his finger, but that was to be expected and that was why he was 'fingering' Ryo in the first place.

This was so weird, kind of uncomfortable too. Geez, things were supposed to go out down there not the other way around. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't the best feeling either. Well, Ryo could sorta get used to it and he was starting to when another of Osamu's fingers insinuated itself up his butt and even started making little circling motions. Now that certainly didn't feel bad, not at all. It was kind of nice actually, even if it still felt weird.

Osamu had just managed to get a third finger in and was going a little deeper when Ryo literally froze. Humming in curiosity Osamu pressed in a little more and smirked when he was rewarded with a half choked moan. Ah yes, that had to be where the fabled prostate was. Apparently, the tales about that little wonder spot were true after all. Enjoying himself immensely, Osamu ruthlessly took advantage of his discovery and soon had Ryo writhing in intense pleasure from his fingers alone.

Ryo wasn't really thinking at this point. He had easily slipped into the 'sensations only' zone and these felt really, really good. In fact, he found himself whimpering in protest when Osamu's fingers finally departed from his body. He wanted to feel that again, right now. He frowned as Osamu moved his legs around and then blinked up at Osamu in uncertainty as something that sure as hell wasn't fingers pressed up against him.

"Shh Ryo, you're going to be feeling a lot better right about now," Osamu reassured his friend even as he pressed forward. A small gasp escaped his lips at the ever so inviting tightness that encased the head of his erection and encouraged him to push ever further in. This was better than he had imagined it would be.

Ryo half moaned, half wailed and arched his back as Osamu slowly drove into him. At first it had ached terribly, but once Osamu reached that place from before everything felt incredibly good. It was beyond feeling _good_ , it was just incredible. In fact, he was pretty surprised by the fact that he hadn't orgasmed again yet when Osamu finally came to a halt.

Firmly entrenched in Ryo, a place he had wanted to be for a long while now, Osamu spent several moments simply savoring it all. But Ryo's whimpers finally got to him and he started to move. This was so good, both in the fact that Ryo had pretty much lost it now and because it felt so supremely pleasurable.

The only thing Ryo knew anymore was Osamu as he thrust into him again and again. That was the only important thing now. It was the only thing he wanted to know. It all felt better than heaven and was certainly better than anything he had experienced before. And Osamu was the one who was doing it to him. That single fact made it even better by far.

Losing himself to the rhythm and the knowledge that he wasn't going to last much longer, Osamu reached down with his right hand and began to stroke Ryo along with him. He didn't really know how much time passed from when he started and when things began to end, but he certainly felt the involuntary shudders coursing through Ryo's body at the onset of orgasm and he more than felt Ryo's muscles clenching around in the ecstasy. It was enough to set off his own and he slumped slightly as he released himself deep into Ryo's body.

Oh wow. Oh wow. Oh wow. That's about the only thing Ryo's brain could manage once it came down from that indescribable high of pleasure. He barely felt it when Osamu slipped out of him and then flopped down on the floor beside him. He was exhausted, but it was the best kind of exhaustion he had ever experienced before.

Osamu stifled a yawn as he simply lay there next to Ryo with his eyes closed. _That_ had been far more than pleasant but also quite tiring as he had expected. He could do with a short nap at the very least. He blinked in curiosity when Ryo's left arm wriggled in underneath his back and dragged him over against his friend. Oh, it figured, Ryo wanted to cuddle. Smiling gently, Osamu propped his head on Ryo's shoulder and draped an arm across his stomach. He could get used to this.

Ryo sighed in pure contentment as he cuddled up with Osamu. He could fall asleep like this and things would be perfectly peachy. Well, almost. He still had to take the train home. Why did life always have to cut short all of the nice moments in his? It just wasn't fair. And... he really needed to clean up. The sweat, among other unmentionables, was starting to dry and it all felt really icky on his skin. Yuck.

Osamu was utterly happy. He was feeling pretty good. He was with a certain someone he really liked, in more ways than one. And, for this once, he wasn't thinking about the future. He would have been completely happy to stay right there like that, but Ryo was getting up. Why?

Ryo really didn't want to get up. But dammit, he had to catch that train or he'd end up catching hell from his mother. He slowly sat up, glanced back and winced. Osamu was giving him a death glare. Great. "I have to clean up and head out for the train," he explained and fervently hoped that Osamu wouldn't be too pissed off at him for it.

"Fine," Osamu ground out and waved in the general direction of the door, "Go take a shower." Why did reality always have to intrude just when he was starting to feel good about himself. Grousing, he curled up, closed his eyes and tried to burrow his way into the carpet.

Shaking his head, Ryo slowly climbed to his feet and stared down at his friend... well, more than just friend at this point. Why did Osamu have to be so moody? It was really a turn off at times. And why was he even thinking along those lines? Figuring that he was probably blushing at this point, Ryo hurriedly gathered his clothes together and headed towards the bathroom.

Osamu waited until he heard the door click shut before opening his eyes again. He was tempted to join Ryo in the shower and have a little fun at Ryo's expense, but he was just too tired and his demons were returning. There was too little time left to let himself think too hard about it. At least his gamble had paid off. Sitting up, he hugged his knees to his chest and smiled. He had liked Ryo for a long time now, maybe even loved. But, he had never been sure of what Ryo thought of him. He could have easily fallen flat on his face and ended up with Ryo hating him. His time was running short though and he had wanted to at least try while he had the chance.

Ryo scrubbed his skin under the water spray as quick as he could and tried not to think too hard about what had just happened. Osamu had said he liked him. Ryo shook himself to keep from sinking into the half daze his mind was insisting on. He would not giggle and grin like a school girl at the simple fact that somebody liked him. Maybe more than liked? No. No, Osamu couldn't possibly think that way. Sure, he liked Osamu a lot, had liked Osamu a lot for a long time now and probably more than just liked him. No way could Osamu like him that way though. He was just too much of a dork. Then again, you don't do something like that with somebody you kinda like. This was all so confusing.

Osamu carelessly threw some clothes on. He'd have to take a shower and change clothes again before his family got home, but for now he could make do with his sweatshirt and sweatpants. Frowning, he examined his glasses for smudges before putting them on. He was good at this, going through the motions but not really caring anymore. He was already done with what he did care about so there really wasn't any need to bother with anything else.

Ryo hopped out of the shower, did a quick dry and zoomed into his clothes. He didn't want to be late and worrying about being late was better than thinking about certain other things. He could think about it all later when he was safe at home in his room and didn't have to face Osamu staring at him in the hallway. Oh boy. Ryo gulped as he edged his way out of the bathroom, watching Osamu watching him from the bedroom doorway. Uhoh, did he do something wrong?

Osamu blinked and tilted his head to the side. Ryo had been quick in the shower, he hadn't expected him out quite yet. He didn't mind all that much though, he liked looking at Ryo. Ryo was probably ready to leave now, unfortunately, otherwise he might be tempted to play some more. "Leaving?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," Ryo muttered and he scratched the back of his neck self consciously. Weird, Osamu hadn't blasted him yet. Maybe he'd manage to get out in one piece after all. "If I miss the train mom will kill me," he explained further as he started walking towards the door. He was almost home free.

"Oh," Osamu said, sounding slightly disappointed. Ryo was leaving... him. He could say something, should say something. It was his last chance. Nodding to himself, he called out, "Ryo. Wait a minute."

"Eh?" Ryo winced slightly before looking back over his shoulder. His hand was barely touching the doorknob. He had almost made it, but almost didn't cut it. Maybe Osamu wouldn't kill him for whatever it was. Yeah right, and the Holy Beasts would dress in drag. Not gonna happen.

"You know I like you, right?" Osamu asked as he walked over towards Ryo. He looked down at his feet and coughed. He could do this. It was the only time he could. "Well, maybe it's a little more than like," he continued, not waiting for Ryo to answer his first question.

And again today, all of Ryo's brain functions froze at something Osamu had said. Did he hear that right? No, couldn't be. This was all a dream. Right? Right? "What?" he asked hesitantly for confirmation and hoped that Osamu would smack him upside the head for fantasizing about something and not paying attention to what he was _really_ saying.

"Maybe..." Osamu trailed off in uncertainty. He _could_ do this, though it probably would have been easier if Ryo had given him some help instead of looking like his brain had shut down. "I don't just like you... I love you too." There, he'd said it. Finally.

Ryo blinked blankly as his mind screamed at him that this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. It _did_ happen. Osamu had said the four letter word to him. Him! Wow. "You're serious aren't you?" he asked dumbly, just to check and all.

"Yes," Osamu answered quietly as he looked away, anywhere but at Ryo. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. At least he tried though. He froze when Ryo grabbed his shoulders and gently pressed their foreheads together.

Ryo smiled as he gazed into Osamu's eyes and through his friend's glasses. Well, more than friend now, way more. "I like you a lot," he started off. "More than a lot. Definitely. So yeah, I guess I love you too," he finished, putting as much conviction as he could muster into it. It was hard, he could barely breathe from what he was feeling. But, it was worth it to see the look on Osamu's face.

"Good, otherwise I might have had to hurt you," Osamu said jokingly as he poked Ryo playfully in the ribs. His mind was quiet and his heart hurt, but it was the greatest feeling ever. Chuckling lightly, Osamu tilted his chin up and found Ryo's lips waiting for him.

The kiss was better than Ryo had expected and he easily lost track of time. He had to get going though, and soon, so he eventually broke it off. "I have to go," he muttered mournfully as he ran his fingers down Osamu's cheek in a soft caress. Reaching for the doorknob, he grinned and said, "But I'll be back next week and I'll see you then."

"Sure," was all Osamu could manage as Ryo opened the front door and stepped outside. His throat was constricting and it hurt so bad, but he smiled anyway for Ryo's benefit. "Until next week then." It was an empty promise. He knew it was, but he said it... for Ryo.

"Okay! Great! See ya," Ryo cheered as he walked off, waving his hand and not really paying attention to where he was walking. Thankfully, he didn't trip over anything or walk into the wall and make a fool out of himself. This was such a great day!

"Yeah... next week," Osamu muttered hopelessly as he closed the door and leaned against it. Ryo was happy. It had been worth it. He'd had his day in the sun. Slowly, he slid to the floor, his back still up against the door as he stared at the floor. So why did he want to crawl into a deep, dark hole and cry until there were no more tears left? Life was so terribly, horribly ironic.

Why did he have to fall in love with his best friend? Why did he have to make sure Ryo knew what he felt? Why had he even been born if he was just going to end up making everybody miserable?

He couldn't answer any of those questions, just like he couldn't figure out how he knew the end was coming. He just knew... and it didn't make it any easier. Turning his head to the side, he felt the first tear fall and he didn't care anymore whether he cried or not.

"Ryo," he whispered inaudibly, "Forgive me for this little selfish want."

\--

The night air was chilly, the season was changing slower in the hills of Hokkaido than it had in Tokyo city. Ryo didn't care. His mother was probably pretty pissed at him for dropping everything and running off on his own. Ryo didn't care. The moon was starting to gain its gleam again as it slowly waxed from its darkest phase. It was a rather lovely sight. Ryo didn't care.

His days since both his and Osamu's confession of their feelings and other things had gone by quickly. He had been so giddy with glee and just couldn't wait to get back to Tokyo. His mother had been rather annoyed with him for not seeming to be pleased in visiting home again. He couldn't help it though. He really did love Osamu.

And then, his grandmother had called earlier today.

Ryo's world stopped existing after that call. He had run into the local woods and had kept running until he couldn't run anymore. Then, he had collapsed in a clearing and had been mindlessly watching the sky ever since.

It wasn't true.

It couldn't possibly be true. Someone had to be lying. Osamu had said he'd see him next week. They were going to see each other in a few days. That had been the plan. It had to be a lie.

An accident.

No! No no no no no no no. That just couldn't happen. Osamu was just fine. He had to be. This was all just a really bad dream. He'd wake up soon and everything would be back to normal.

"A boy was killed today in a car accident. His name was Ichijouji Osamu. Wasn't that a friend of yours, Ryo?"

Right.

Ryo rolled over and curled his legs up to his chest. His eyes were wide open, but he wasn't seeing anything anymore. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered now at all.

_"I don't just like you... I love you too."_

Sighing raggedly, Ryo closed his eyes and let the tears come. "Love you too, Osamu."


End file.
